Annoy the Skip Beat! Crew: The Game Show!
by HalloFreak
Summary: This is my new version of the annoy the Skip Beat! Crew story. Now, the requests will go into action as I send the characters into a virtual reality and have a CPU or even other characters try the ideas and annoy them. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, due to a recent "warning" for my story, I am reduced to writing this a new way. Yup, as you can see I'm not giving up hope! In fact, I think this way will be even better! So, let's do this!**

Events on stage: Regular text

Events on screen: _Italic text_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip-Beat.**

**

* * *

**

The stage is dark, and crowds of readers are in the seats muttering curious words to each other. Soon, footsteps are heard coming from the stage. A bright light shines on a teenager. She's dark, has long curly hair and is wearing a black T-Shirt with 'I heart SB!' on it, bleached shorts, and black high tops. She reaches for a microphone and speaks.

"Ladies and (if there are any) gentlemen, I welcome you to a new version of a sorta... semi-popular story by none other than yours truly, HalloFreak!"

The crowd is silent with eyes blazing at her. She shuffles her feet and continues, "Okay then... let's bring out our contestants!" She raises a hand and points to the back of the stage as figures approach.

"Our main contestants: Ren Tsuruga, Kyoko Mogami, and Sho Fuwa!" The said people wave to the now roaring crowd of fangirls/ guys and sit in different chairs.

"Next our supporting contestants: Yashiro Yukihito, Kanae Kotonami, Lory Takarada, Marie Takarada and Reino." She slightly shivered calling out the last person. They also wave to the crowd and sat in the remaining seats.

"Now, then time for-"

"WAIT!" A mysterious voice echos in the large room. Soon another teen is with H.F. She is tall, light skinned, and has straight brown hair. She is wearing a long sleeved jacket, black skinny jeans, and white sandals.

"Phew, I made it!" she panted as she bends over to catch her breath.

**"Victoria?** What are_ you_ doing here?" The speaker asks the girl.

"What? A friend can't come and see what mess you're getting yourself into?" She grins. "And about your so called 'security' it sucks." She points at the side from where she came from. A tall blue rabbit, a pink monkey and brown monkey are in one pile. And a purple ghost and a green ghost-like frog are in a pile, unconscious.

"How'd you defeat them?" H.F demands turning red.

"I threw a donut near them and watched them fight to the death!" Victoria replied, her voice in a scary whisper. "Nobody won."

"Crud... fine you can stay, but don't say or do anything stupid! Got it?"

Vic salutes her. H.F walks to a seat in the middle of the stage and sits. "Well, now that you know the contestants and myself, let's get this an and poppin'!" She presses a button on a remote she has. A giant white screen comes down behind the contestants.

"This is our Virtual Interactive Computer, V.I.C for short. It will show the questions from any reader and can make whatever they say into an artificial world. For example, say a reader wanted to see Yashiro shirtless, we can transport him there and we can make it happen!"

"Excuse me, but why would someone want me shirtless?" Yashiro questioned with a worried look on his face.

"You have fans too Yashiro." Ren explained with a small smile on his face.

"Ohh okay!"

"There will be a CPU to do any dirty work to/for the characters. Plus, the contestants will be oblivious about what was asked of the reviewer and what happened in the other world. That made sense right?"

H.F looked back to the screen. "Since we don't have a lot of questions anymore, I'm thinking of dropping the goal for the old version and making it just for fun... just a thought. Well, here's one coming up!"

**'Stealing Kyoko's panties, stashing them in Sho's pocket, and then tell Kyoko that Sho stole them' ~ Acquainted-With-the-Night **

"WHAT?" Kyoko stands up as her chaotic demons sprout out into view.

"TAKE COVER!" Victoria screams as she hides behind H.F as a human shield.

The crowd begins to scream and hide under their seats. Soon, there is a small earthquake of some sort as the stage produces a blinding white light. **ZAP!** All look at the stage to see Kyoko and Sho gone.

"Where did they go?" Maria asks from behind Lory.

"Let's see." H.F replies as they look at the screen.

_Kyoko is walking around aimlessly in her cloned LME dressing room. She searches in drawers and her closets for something. "Where are they?" she whispers to herself._

"Oh, she's looking for... her underwear..." Ren says embarrassed by what he had just pointed out.

Back on the screen: _a CPU clone of H.F appears, hiding Kyoko's lady garments behind her back_.

"**What the fudge?**" she screams pointing at the clone. "Why did it choose _me_? I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT!"

"Well, in the original version of the story, you _did_ seem like the one the people were most likely addressing when they said to do something." She pointed out casually.

H.F didn't reply she was still staring at the screen with her jaw hanging open.

_The H.F clone transports to Sho's dressing room and hides them in his pockets, then disappears. Sho enters the room, and puts on the coat._ _He goes to LME. There he bumps into the CPU in a hallway._

"_Oi!" he says sizing up the girl. "Watch where you're going, will you?"_

_Clone H.F. stares at him with wide eyes. _

"_What?" He asks her, with fear that she was an-about-to-go-crazy fangirl. The H.F jumps up and runs to a nearby room. Sho stares at the direction she ran. He hears a roar and looks to see an enraged Kyoko staring at him. She had on her PJs and had a weird aura surrounding her. She stomps over to him and digs in his pockets._

"_Oh my- **KYOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" he screams surprised and freaked out by her sudden actions. She pulls out her hands and is holding two handfuls of panties. Sho's pupils shrink and he stands stiff staring at the underwear in her hands. _

"_How did those… get in there?" He asks aloud. _

"_That is what I would like to know… __**SHOTAROU!**__" In a flash she charges to him and tackles him to the ground. Her hands wrap around his neck and she violently shakes him. Her dark demons are floating around her creating an icy and hateful atmosphere. _

"Umm, I think we let the guy go through enough. Let's bring them back." Victoria suggests biting her nails fearfully.

"Yea, good idea…" H.F replies searching for the remote for the V.I.C. "Where is it?"

(Nearby out of sight, Ren and Yashiro are having an arguement)

"Ren, you need to give them the remote back!" Yashiro shouts lunging for the remote that was lying on the floor.

Ren, being taller, used his legs and kicked the remote out of distance from his manager. "No, not just yet." he turns to the screen. Kyoko is still choking Sho, as his face begins to turn blue from lack of oxygen. After watching the screen for a few moments, Ren looks back to where he left the remote... which isn't there anymore.

"What?" he looks up to see Yashiro handing the remote to H.F. He hurries to his seat, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Oh! Thanks Yukihito-san!" H.F says taking the remote. "Where was it?"

"Well, Ren and I were-" he turns to see Ren looking casual in his seat. "Never mind." He says in an assuring voice, and sits in his chair, glancing over at Ren.

"Well, let's bring them back!" H.F. says and pushes the 'RETURN' button. Kyoko and Sho are transferred to the stage, still in the same position. Kyoko suddenly stops and looks blackly around the room, her hands still around Sho's neck.

"Eh? What's going on here?" she asks looking at the others. Her eyes go down to Sho.

"...**SHOTAROU! YOUR VERY PRESENCE TRIGGERS MY ANGER!**" she yells and proceeds to choke him again.

"GACK! H-help m-me…!" Sho stutters.

H.F and Victoria pull back an outraged Kyoko off of him.

"Calm down! Or else we'll get a straight jacket!" Victoria threatens the struggling Japanese girl. She immediately calms down and sits.

Sho wearily gets up and wobbles to his seat, holding his now red and blue neck.

"Well, that's all for now! Tune in next time when we see what another reviewer might suggest!" H.F announces into the microphone to the crowd.

The characters (all but Sho) wave to the crowd as the stage dims black.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's what my new version is. Maybe I'll use a different name than H.F... Now, how'd it go? Did you like it? Press that pretty 'Review' button and tell me! Please? ^_^' Don't forget to leave any random ideas! (You can also request an old idea from the other version of the story if you wanna read it in action) Peace!**

**P.S. I know Kyokou is less violent in the story with Sho (as far as I know, I can't read it online anymore R.I.P OneManga... T_T) but I just wanted to write her trying to kill him x3 I can be evil sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Events on stage: Regular text

Events on screen: _Italic text_

Thoughts: 'In quotation marks'

And in this case music lyrics: **_In bold and italic_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not Skip Beat! not the movies mentioned, the song 'You're the One That I Want' or McDonalds and/or any of its property or mascots. Yea, I said it! Got a problem with that?****

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh it's cold in here. Where are those covers?" A sleepy young girl asks herself lying on the floor in a mysterious dark room.

A bright beam of light floods the area. The girl by the name of Maria Takarada blinks her now agitated eyes to see where she is. She sees a crowd of people, couches, a weird giant screen, and a purple ghost.

"Wait..." She looks back at the ghost. It seems like a transparent version of that fat, scary, purple McDonald's mascot. What's his name? Oh yeah, Grimace.

"KYAAH! GRIMACE DEMON!" She jumps back and starts to crawl across the floor towards the chairs in disgust and fear. The ghost only stares at her with blank staring eyes. She shivers.

"Gross..." she grimaces at the ghost.

She senses a person entering with a warm and happy aura. Maria looks up to see the same dark skinned girl from yesterday, HalloFreak. Her eyes narrow dangerously. 'So she's the one responsible for my rude awakening, eh? Well, I'll teach her to put _me_ in a dark room with a stupid purple demon from the underworld!' She stomps towards the girl, when she begins to notice that the teen has the Grimace spirit and other colorful creatures surrounding her. She stops in her tracks to take in the surprising sight.

"Hey sleepyhead!" the teenager says in an unusually peppy voice. "I saw that it was time to bring you guys in and it seemed that you were still asleep, so I decided to drag you in here and wait for you to wake up!" She smiles at Maria.

"Oh really?" Maria mutters under her breath whlile keeping a facade of not being sleepy and grouchy. 'You just wait... I'll show YOU who'll be a dragged in a dark room.'

"Alright people, let's get set up!" H.F calls out to the crew and SB! contestants. All said people rush to do last minute touch ups and prepare the cameras to roll. Maria hurries to her seat, and crosses her arms across her chest.

Soon, the mic's feedback echoes in the rooms to grab everyone's attention. After a few moments, the readers and characters hear H.F speaking enthusiastically.

"Welcome to our second show of Annoy the SB! Crew: the Game Show! So, how did everyone like our season premiere the other day?"

The crowd mumbles terms of approval and nod, to show their opinions. H.F grins a bit and continues, "Well then, now that this is off with a great start, let's begin shall we?"

As the crowd claps, she moves to her appointed seat. "You already know our Skip Beat! characters, correct?" The said group stand and quickly bow to the readers.

Suddenly, in the midst of Ren's bow crazed fangirls scream, "Kyaah! REN! TSURUGA REN! SIGN THESE!" And throw spare bras from God-knows-where onto his head. Following them, a fanboy with equal enthusiasim shouts, "AND THIS!" and tosses a pair of boxers (clean and new of course!) onto the stage.

An angry Victoria immediately screams, "SECURITY!" and watches scornfully as two large bust men enter the room, and drag the still screaming fangirls and fanboy away. She rubs her temples and sighs. "Being second-in-command can be such a pain..."

H.F stares back to the crowd with wide eyes. "'Is that all of the fangirls and fanguys? No one is going to try and throw something like a bra or weird tighty-whities?" The audience shakes their heads. "Okay, I guess we can continue this." She presses a button that makes the large screen flash the following:

**Maria and Kyoko should freak Kanae out by forcing her to sing a duet with Yashiro using the Kanashiabari...okay, you don't have to do that...I'll try to think of another one. I hope you accept this request! ~ Mystical**

In the corner of her eye, Victoria sees Kanae slightly shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Victoria's eyes flash with a malicious glimmer. "Why, of course we'll accept this request! Anything for a reviewer, right H.F?"

Her friend turns to her, her brow furrowed. "Sure... Let's start the show!" She takes the remote for the V.I.C. and presses a button. The area begins to shake violently and a small flash gets bigger, and bigger, and bigger... **ZAP!**Kanea, Kyoko, Maria and Yashiro are gone from their positions. Rubbing her temples, H.F. says, "God how I hate flashes... Alright lets see what our four contestants are up to."

_In a dark room, Kanae is asleep on a large white bed. Her face is peaceful and her body is loose and at ease. In the corner of the room, a small and tall figure are looking at her, their eyes dark and malicious. Black tight garments covered their bodies, which makes them look like villains. As they cover their faces with their long hoods, they grin rather toothy grins and sneak in, dragging behind them a gagged and tied-up Yashiro._

Ren and Lory's eyes widen and look at H.F. who is looking at the screen with a blank look.

"Don't you think this is already going a bit far? I mean who are those two dangerous looking characters?" Lory asks concerned.

"Yes, and what is going to happen to Yashiro?" Ren demands.

Although she hears their questions of concern, H.F. doesn't move to face their shocked expressions, but instead points to the screen. Ren and Lory hesitantly look.

_The short figure pulls a mysterious rope. The room floods as moving colored spotlights move around. The walls are colored with ominously bright shades of purple, pink and orange. A large shining disco ball on the ceiling, reflects groovy blocks of colors all around the room. The floor starts to brighten and dim in certain block shaped areas._

"Is that a 80's themed dance floor?" Sho asks in slight awe. Everyones' eyes float to him. He blushes, embarrassed. "Well once you stay up late enough to watch _Footloose_ and _Saturday Night Fever _, you can immediately tell these things! I wasn't gonna watch it at first... but they said that it had classics!"

H.F. shakes her head, "Never known you to be one to look at stupid movies like that." A random person from the crowd throws a tomato at H.F. "SECURITY!" she watches the large men from earlier dragging a struggling young woman to the door. "FOOTLOOSE IS NOT STUPID!" the woman says as the doors close.

Heads turn back to the screen as they hear Yashiro coughing.

_"Wha-What's the *cough* meaning of *cough* th-this?" His voice is slightly hoarse from the gag. He's frozen at the sight of what the two "kidnappers" are doing to the young woman on the bed. "Isn't that K-Kanae-san? Another one of LME's LoveMe members?" he asks to no one in particular. _

_The taller one begins to slightly glow from her torso. Yashiro watches from the distance as small blue spirits of some kind appear to be surfacing from her chest. He gasps which grabs the smaller person's attention._

_He sees a pearly white evil smirk creep onto the dark surface of the person's face. "You'll see soon enough, Yashiro-san."_

_It was a young girl's voice... which is very familiar to him. He seems as if he is trying to see where he heard the cold voice from. His thoughts are interrupted by the sight of the spirits as they howl and float around the room. They have the face of a LoveMe member he knows quite well. _

_"Wait! Is that you K-AAH!" He ducks as the spirits zoom over his head and onto the sleeping girl's form. They create ghostly chains around her arms and legs. She shivers as the spirits' grip tighten enough for her to not move- even if she wanted to. _

_"Mm... what's going on?... Why do I feel so numb?..." her sleepy voice reaches their ears._

_"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU TWO?" Yashiro's voice strains as he begins to becomes fearful of these mysterious people._

_At first the two forms say nothing. The one who unleashed the spirits tosses him a microphone, and walks to the corner of the room. There they flip a button and two extraordinarily large speakers lower from the ceiling and begin to vibrate from a beat from a Grease song. The other person pushes an ominous button. A random spotlight shines a blue light on Yashiro and Kanae. Finally, both of the figures slowly lift their hoods to show their identities..._

_Yashiro's jaw drops as his eyes bug out of his eye sockets. " Maria? Kyoko? Wh-What are you two doing? Planning on become serial killers behind my back?" _

_Maria shakes her head and grins. "No Yashiro-san. You see, Onee-chan and I have I decided to have a little fun with you two."_

_Kyoko nods, "Yes, and we have decided, what could be better but to force you two to sing a little duet for us?"_

_She looks up to see Yashiro walking away to find a way out. "Where's the bloody exit? I don't have time for this nonsense." he mumbles as he leads his hand across the wall to find the door._

_One of Kyoko's spirits shoots out to him and wraps around his body, making his body float back to his original spot._

_"Oh, but you are." Kyoko said as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"Why are you so sure?" Yashiro challenges with his eyebrows furrowed._

_"Because if you don't we'll tell the President that you dared to eat his ALL of his sesame cookies and "accidentally" dropped his rather annoying hamster in the trash can. And you know have a 99.9 percent chance of getting fired. You know how much he loved hamster." Maria "sobs" as she says her statement._

_As the music began, Yashiro- afraid of getting fired from his job (and not being able to see Ren and Kyoko together)- begins singing, his voice becoming slightly high._

_**I got chills**_

_**They're multiplyin'**_

_**And I'm losin' control**_

_**'Cause the power**_

_**you're supplyin'**_

_**it's electrifyin'!**_

_On cue, Kanae's voice-no longer sleepy but actually energetic- came up for her verse._

_**You better shape up,**_

_**'cause I need a man**_

_**and my heart is set on you.**_

_**You better shape up;**_

_**you better understand**_

_**to my heart I must be true.**_

_With the room full of music and the singing duo at it (with Kyoko and Maria in the chorus), they continued._

_**Yashiro: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**_

_**Both: You're the one that I want.**_

_**(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.**_

_**The one that I want.**_

_**(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.**_

_**The one that I want**_

_**(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo**_

_**The one I need.**_

_**Oh, yes indeed.**_

_Yashiro, unconsciously, begins moving to the beat as if he were lost in the song._

_**Yashiro: I better shape up,**_

_**'cause you need a man  
**_

_**Kanae: I need a man**_

_**who can keep me satisfied.**_

_**Yashiro: I better shape up**_

_**if I'm gonna prove**_

_**Kanae: you better prove**_

_**that my faith is justified.**_

_****_

Yashiro: _****_

Are you sure?

Both: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

_**You're the one that I want.**_

_**(you are the one i want want), o, o, ooh, honey.**_

_**The one that I want.**_

_**(you are the one i want want), o,o,ooh, honey.**_

_**The one that I want**_

_**(you are the one i want),o, o, ooh**_

_**The one I need.**_

_**Oh, yes indeed.**_

_****__**You're the one that I want.**_

_****__**(you are the one i want want), o, o, ooh, honey.**_

_****__**The one that I want.**_

_****__**(you are the one i want want), o,o,ooh, honey.**_

_****__**The one that I want**_

_****__**(you are the one i want),o, o, ooh**_

_****__**The one I need.**_

_****__**Oh, yes indeed.**_

Back on stage, as the song slowly ended all of the characters and audience are dancing along to the song. H.F. sashays her way to the remote. "Are we having fun everyone?" she asked. Everyone continued dancing and clapping along to the remaining beats. "Well, its time to bring them back. Lets greet our contestants back to the stage!" she exclaimed as she pressed a button on the remote. In a flash, a dancing Yashiro, Maria and Kyoko along with a sleeping Kanae returned on the stage.

Yashiro looked around and blushed. "Uh, heh. Was I just dancing?" he asks.

"Yes." Victoria says.

"Er... okay just checking." He blushed a darker shade of red and sat in a chair next to Lory.

"You have some great moves Yashiro-san." Lory mocks him by shaking from left to right like a leaf with his arms to the side. "Maybe you could teach me some of those smooth moves." He chuckles, but then from remembering something, frowns and stares at Yashiro.

"By the way, I am curious as to if Maria was telling the truth when she said that you ate my sesame cookies and "accidentally" threw away my hamster?"

Yashiro's eyes avert around the room and he stammers, "Huh? Eating_ y-your _cookies? T-throwing away a h-hamster? I-I don't know what you're talking about. Its not like I got rid of the little baka just because he chewed a hole in three of my pants' pockets. That's ridiculous, correct?"

Lory shrugs and replies, "We'll discuss this later."

Kanae's slight snoring catches Kyoko's attention. She rushes over to her sleeping form with wide glistening eyes.

"MOKO~! Are you okaaay? Wake up Mokoo!" she violently shakes Kanae awake.

"MOE! What's wrong with you? You're acting even weirder than before!" Kanae rubs her eyes. "Actually, no I can't say that." she stands up stretching. "Mmm I had the strangest dream. I had this force on my body, and I thought that I was singing some weird pop song. Crazy huh?" she laughs waiting for the others to laugh along. Instead they're either smirking at her or rubbing their heads. Her eyes shrink and she stares at H.F.

"Wha- was that... REAL?" she begins to back away from the girl.

"Well, technically yes, it was." H.F. answers blankly.

Kanae raises a shaking finger at Yashiro. "So he... and I..."

"Yup."

Then Kanae points at Kyoko. "I heard her voice, was she a part of it?"

"Yes, I guess you could even say she was the one who had the force on you." Victoria teases.

Before she could tease her anymore, Kanae is running backstage yelling, "I'M SURROUNDED BY PSYCHOPATHS! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Behind her is Kyoko, who is begging Kanae for an explanation of why she is acting so strange. All eyes watch them as they disappear off the stage.

"...Scardey-cat." Victoria murmurs to herself.

H.F. turns to the audience and sweat drops. "Um... well that was the second episode of our little game show. A little confusing I know. But please join us next time as I will have an exciting game of..." an evil smirk appears on her features. "shall we say, Seven Minutes in Hell!" she cackles as she watches the SB! characters' expressions turn from content to pure fear.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! My new version IS a success! And I have websites so that I can read Skip Beat! again! *hugs reviewers* Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it! :) Now then, time for my apology right? OK here I go...**

***bows repeatedly* I am SO sooo oh sooo sorry for this long update! Pleease forgive me! But one: my desktop is in the shop and I'm using my aunt's laptop (I can't use it alot either, she's so stingy xP). And two: school took up a lot of my time! :( At this moment I'm not even supposed to be on here, I'm supposed to be researching on my project! So, once again I'm sooo sorry! And I promise that the next update will come up soon! *bows again***


	3. I'M baaack X3

**Hey guys, it's me! Nope this is not a dream, and yes I HAVE returned! :) Okay before you go angry mob on me for not updating as soon as I had hoped… *sees crowd lighting torches* O_O Alright, well you see, the problem was that like a week or a week and a half after I posted the last chapter, my computer got a BSOD (Blue Screen of Death) because of a whole bunch of viruses and it crashed, so then my family and I had to get fixed. With that, we gave it to a friend's family who lives in a nearby state to fix it. (Reason one, was to save moolah, two was because they were 'computer techy' people and of course our friends. So we felt better about giving money to someone who we know will do their best, give us a discount, and use the money to help support their house and family. Makes complete sense, eh?)**

**Sadly, the files I had for this and my other stories got erased and I forgot almost everything I originally had for my stories :( And so I lost inspiration for a long time…**

**So after this quick explanation, here is my apology gift: a very nice chapter of Skip Beats' _Seven Minutes in HELL!_ (Part 1) Mwuahahahahahaa!**

* * *

In a room as dark as the unlit night sky, as quiet as an abandoned home, there is a crowd. A very tired and confused crowd, sitting in the seats of the large auditorium, not sure of what they were doing locked up in the room for so long. Many are still in their seats, some are fast asleep, and others are seen in a corner of the room with a sign with 'Emo Corner' crying. Days without being able to leave the room made the dwellers become slightly insane. Many say that they have seen characters that are only seen in a certain shojou manga. A few even say that they have witnessed abduction through a computer screen. The rest say that they last remember seeing a flashy disco dance floor. Well, they're all right; they have indeed seen those things and more.

Suddenly a bright light flashes onto a very large stage. All eyes focus on it, seeing nothing standing there at the spot where the light is. As they begin to look away, a sound of thunder cracks into the air. They look back to see a tall and thick red puff of smoke swallow the lighted spot. The onlookers gasp and keep their eyes on the frightening scene. After another crack of thunder along with a blinding flash, a coughing dark skinned teenage girl appears. Her wardrobe includes a bright red T-shirt, a matching short skirt, and dark red flat shoes. Her curly haired head is adorned with a horned headband and she is holding a bulky golden trident.

The surprised and confused crowd stares at the unsuspected girl as she takes out a microphone from her pocket.

"Hello~ ladies and gents, the great HalloFreak-san has returned, and I'm back with an exciting episode! We-"

"WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" a familiar female voice echoes from the corner of the stage; it's from a loud and mischievous light skinned teenage girl. She's in a casual wardrobe of a leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it, grey skinny jeans, and grey tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she is carrying a big leathery bag. The person by the name of HalloFreak watches the girl approach her with wide eyes.

"Victoria? Why are you still here? I thought y-you w-were-" she begins stuttering.

"Oh yeah, like you didn't know that you locked me in here with the rest of these bums on purpose!" the girl by the name of Victoria shouted, waving a hand at the crowd when she spat out 'bums'. She saw the look of anger on the people's face when she said the word, but quickly shrugged it off. She was in the heat of the argument.

H.F only rolled her eyes and turned back to face the on looking crowd, "I apologize for my long absence and for this person's disruptive outburst," She says apologetically, "now on with the show!"

With a snap of her fingers, an enormous pit of fire erupts behind her in the back of the stage. Gasps and screams come from the audience. H.F's silhouette seems dark and evil from the outline of her features. A toothy grin appears on her features as she looks at Victoria.

"Would you like to join me in another exciting episode, Vic?" she asks holding out her hand in a friendly manner as if no argument had just happened between them. Victoria smiles an equally dark smile and grabs her friend's hand, agreeing to join. Once the agreement was sealed, she pulled out a pair of fangs and small vampire wings from her bag and slid the fangs in her mouth and the wings on her shoulders.

"Ku ku ku, I can finally try out my new vampire accessories," she cackles.

H.F clears her throat and points to the back of the stage where the fire is still blazing. "And now our returning contestants: Kyoko Mogami, Ren Tsuruga, Sho Fuwa, Yashiro Yukihito, Kanae Kotonami, Lory Takarada, Marie Takarada and Reino!"

After calling each name, the characters slowly one by one emerge from the flames. The audience is mesmerized and gasps at the sight of the characters walking through the fire.

When the gasps reach her ears, Victoria turns to look at them, "C'mon guys the fire is not real! Or else we'd all be dead already!" She scoffs and turns back to the SB! contestants.

By the looks on the characters' faces, they are all utterly confused and sleepy. H.F. is sitting in a throne-like chair in the middle of the stage. It's decorated with red and grey rhinestones and has wings connected on the back of it. "Hehe I love these props!" she smiles.

"Where am I?" a drowsy hazel eyed girl asks. She rubs her eyes and looks around the room. She gasps when she sees H.F. "**Kyah! AKUMA!**" She cowers on the edge of her chair and points a shaky finger at H.F, who only sighs.

"No Kyoko, I'm not Satan, it's me H.F!" She takes off the headband for a moment and winks, and then puts it back snug on her head.

Kyoko sighs in relief, "Oh, phew! Heh, I thought you were-**AAH! Banpaia!**" she points at Victoria.

"Don't look at me like that! Anyway I'm not a real vampire. Its moi, Victoria!" the said girl flashes a very toothy grin.

Kyoko closes her eyes and puts her hands on her head while shivering. "NO! IT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Why I outta!-" Vic pushes up a jacket sleeve, but before she can continue a deep male voice interrupts.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" The voice comes from a tired and curious Ren Tsuruga, whose hair is a slight mess and his clothes are wrinkled from being worn for so long. "Why have we been here on this stage for so long? Why weren't we allowed to leave? And-"

"What the hell is with those freak show outfits?" Ren is interrupted by the annoyed voice of Sho Fuwa. His hair seems tangled and he has a few dark bags under his eyes. Although slightly irked from being interrupted by the singer, Ren doesn't bother with saying anything. Instead his head nods from side to side, as he begins to fall asleep.

Pushing her bottom lip out, H.F answers Sho's rather rude question, "It's not freaky! It's my devil costume from last year!"

Kyoko scratches her head, "But you just said you aren't the..."

"No I'm not REALLY the devil Kyoko," H.F explains to the confused girl, "This is only a costume. It's for this show's theme you see."

The characters only sigh, nod, or yawn, due to their apparent lack of sleep. H.F ignores this and continues, "And to answer your questions Ren," she gives a devilish grin. The characters' eyes widen, knowing she was up to no good... again. "You're still here on this stage for so long because you and the others were locked up here."

Gasps leave the SB! characters' lips, their bodies freeze. Victoria crosses her arms and mutters, "She locked me in here on purpose... I know it!"

"Now now, no need to get excited," H.F waves a hand daintily at the characters and looks at them. "You weren't allowed to leave because I couldn't trust that if I allowed you guys to leave that you would ever return... because of that little stunt Sho, Kyoko, Reino, and you, Ren, tried to pull when you learned the next request ahead of time."

She sees the blank looks on the said people's names. She sighs and says, here's a quick flashback to help trigger your memory. She grabs a remote from under her seat and presses a button. A giant screen scrolls down and flashes moving images from a while ago.

"_Now here's a heads up for our next request from our next reviewer!" H.F presses a button on the V.I.C. remote and shows the following request:_

**lock kyoko, ren,sho, and reino in the closet...simple as that ^^ ~mangaaddict300**

_As soon as they read the message, the said characters slowly slink behind the curtains to the backstage where they know an exit is. When they arrive they're face to face with a tall blue rabbit, sitting on its hind legs. _

"_I say, you're not trying to escape are you friends?" the rabbit asks, its British accent coating his words. When the stunned group doesn't answer, the rabbit merely shakes its head and grabs a nearby rope. "Well, next you try to escape try to do it in a more secretive manner, eh?"_

_After a quick and hard tug at the rope, the curtains move to reveal the four characters, who are frozen in their tracks. All four faces are beet red as they hung their heads from embarrassment of being caught in the act of escaping._

_H.F arches an eyebrow, "My my, trying to leave us are you?"_

_The group is only silent and decide its better not to reply. _

"Oh... that stunt," Reino says. He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah I think that triggers a bit of my memory,"

"Well, no matter now," Victoria says, "today's the day and its time for you to go through the request so we can get to the other ones!"

Sho, Ren, Kyoko, and Reino's faces all pale from the very thought of being locked up...again but this time in a closet... no to mention that they were going to be **_together_**!

All of a sudden Kyoko screams and points at the audience, "Look! A rabid fangirl who wants Shotarou to sign her thong!"

"**WHERE?**" Victoria and H.F quickly spin around to see no hyper girl screaming or jumping up and down. Victoria slams a hand in her face, "Why did we fall for that?"

"Because we were afraid it was true?" H.F suggests, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

When they turned back around to continue the show they noticed the requested characters were missing from their seats, and their were frantic hushed murmurs coming from the backstage area... Both girls look at each other for a moment with arched eyebrows.

"Do you think...?" Vic asks her friend.

H.F nods and says into the microphone, "Pete, lift the curtains please!"

Within a few moments the curtains lift to show the backstage. Pete, the same blue rabbit from the flashback, finishes lifting the curtains and looks behind him to see a humorous sight. At a very high window there were the missing contestants, one on top of another's shoulders froming a slightly shaky tower. At the bottom was Ren, on his shoulders was Reino, then on his shoulders Sho, and finally Kyoko was at the top, desperately trying to lift a window. When she felt the eyes of the audience, H.F, Victoria and other SB! characters watching her, she stopped trying to lift the window, and accidentally pushed away from it which caused their human tower to sway side to side, and soon topple to the ground.

"Ow, my head, that was some smart thinking there genius!" Sho groaned and gave a heated glance to Kyoko.

She returned the glance while rubbing her knee. "Oh shut it Shotaro! Not like you were much of a help in the first place! With you squirming,"

"Oi! It wasn't my fault! That mutt over there kept shaking me," he pointed at Reino who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Did you just call me a mutt?" the silver haired man asks in an angered tone.

"Yeah _mutt_, now how about you stop growling?" the blonde man spit back with equal anger.

"Shut your traps, the both of you!" the remark came from Ren, who was massaging his leg.

"Make me Pedo-san!" Sho barks at the actor, not caring about the words coming out of his mouth.

Before the argument can continue, two bulky men in black suits drag a now struggling Reino, Ren and Sho back to their seats. Kyoko kicks and waves her arms around as Vicotria struggles to get her back in her seat.

With one of the body guard's large hands on his shoulders, Ren shouts in a worried tone at H.F, "This is insane!"

Nearby, Sho and Reino are in headlock positions by the other security guard. They're trying to squirm out of the strong man's grip on their necks, but its no use.

"Yeah! Why the devil would I want to be stuck next to a no-talent dog, a long legged-show off, and a girl with no sex appeal?" Sho demands, trying to get through the hostesses' thick head.

Kyoko- who is trying to twist her way out of Victoria's tight hold around her torso- suddenly stops her squirming when she hears Sho address her in an insulting manner. Ren and Reino also stop moving to narrow their eyes at the blonde singer.

"Who are you calling **a dog?"**

"Who has **no sex appeal?"**

"Who's a **long legged-show off?"**

A hot tempered Kyoko, Ren and Reino ask with heated glances at Sho. Nearby is H.F who is rubbing her throbbing temples. She has had enough.'It's time to start the show dagnabit! Why can't they shut up for one minute?' She takes out the remote for the V.I.C. 'Oh well, if they can't be quiet in order to start, they'll just have to take the fight into the V.I.C!'

Her features turn dastardly as presses a button that creates a flash on the gigantic screen. The arguing group quickly notice and their eyes widen.

"NO!" their helpless screams echo in the room as the light flashes brighter... bigger... until ZAP! The needed characters disappear from their struggling positions.

Shortly after they disappear, Victoria hears her friend cackling like a mad witch from her throne-like seat. The confused girl struts over to H.F and sees her holding her side, still laughing.

VIctoria moves a hand to the laughing girl's back and pats it to grab her attention. "Hey! You okay? You're giggling up a bloody storm!" Vic says curving a brow.

Now merely smiling, H.F looks up at Vic and says, "I think I'm taking a step on the evil side, what do you think?"

For a moment she crosses her arms and thinks, then Vic replies, "You're probably getting a taste, let's keep it at that." she grins.

Now the hellish fire rises, the terrified crowd stares at the stage in total awe, and the crazy host along with her co-host and friend watch the screen as the screen slowly changes...

* * *

**A/N: Tada! How was it? It got rushed at the end, I know... or do I? I'm psychotic at this point... So if anyone was waiting on the next chappie here it is! :D *singsongs* Reviews are like sweets and money to me~ since I don't get paid yet in real life~! I should have kept that to myself~! *stops singsonging* ... REVIEW! OTAY... bai!**


End file.
